


Hurt

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, One Shot, non graphic description of a gunshot wound, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Prompt: Hardison + 'it's worse than it looks'
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Hurt

“Shit!” Hardison swears loudly. He’s straddling one of their chairs in the apartment, resting his forehead on the back of the chair while Eliot sits next to him.

“Relax Hardison, it’s just a scratch.” Eliot says gruffly.

“A scratch?” Hardison’s voice cracks as it goes up an octave. He cranes his head around to glare at Eliot. “I got shot!” Eliot snorts and doesn’t deign to reply, instead leaning closer to the wound on Hardison’s shoulder. “If it’s just a scratch how come you’re stitching it up?” Hardison shoots back.

“I ain’t stitching it, I’m just cleaning it.” Eliot grumbles. “If I was giving you stitches it would sting more.” Hardison is about to reply when a sharp pain shoots through his body and he yelps, behind him he hears Eliot snicker and knows that he did it on purpose. Hardison turns to glare at Eliot again as he drops a bloody piece of gauze into the garbage bin, the words dying in his mouth as he has to swallow down the bile that rises in his throat.

“What happened?” Hardison swears and jumps as Parker suddenly appears next to him, his sudden movement jostling the wound and making it hurt again. Eliot, damn him, doesn’t move an inch.

“Dammit Hardison, sit still.” Eliot mutters, but Hardison can hear the underlying concern in his voice.

“Did you get shot?” Parker asks, reaching out to poke at his wound.

“Woman! Do  _ not  _ poke me where I got shot!” From where she’s standing Hardison can’t really see much of her, but he can tell that she pulls a face.

“Not much of a bullet wound,” she murmurs, and Hardison sputters indignantly. 

“It- I- it’s worse than it looks, okay?” Eliot snorts again. “Hey, man! Just because you go Rambo all the time and get shot every other day doesn’t mean that all of us are okay with it! Neither of y’all are taking me seriously and I for one am tired of it. If one of y’all got shot I’d be there for you but when-” Parker leans in and kisses him, effectively cutting his rant short. She winks at him and disappears again, and he just blinks in her wake.

“There, all patched up.” Eliot says from behind him.

“About damn time too.” Hardison mutters. He stands up, but when he goes to turn around he catches sight of all the bloody gauze lying in the trash can, and he has to sit down again before he passes out. He sits heavily, putting his head in his hands and breathing slowly. Behind him, he can hear Eliot laughing as he disposes of the nastiness, and Hardison cracks one eye open to look over at Eliot.

“Hey man, it’s not funny!” Hardison calls out, but that only makes Eliot laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk more about Leverage I'm on tumblr at thieves-never-say-die


End file.
